fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Catman
Catman is the superhero alter-ego of Adam West. He lived at his Stately Manor, but currently lives at "It's a Wrap" Retirement Community, both in Dimmsdale. He is a good friend (as well as a legal guardian) of Timmy Turner. He is a parody of the 1960s Batman who was portrayed in live-action by the late, great Adam West and of course directly based after Catman, another hero made by DC comics but had become a less prominent superhero and hardly known nowadays to the people of Dimmsdale. Character Catman is an infamous superhero in Dimmsdale, although he is really Adam West in a catsuit. As a superhero, he is incompetent and often causes more harm than good, resulting in lawsuits that require the help of Timmy Turner and his Fairy Godparents, with Timmy acting as his lawyer. Description He wears an orange cape. His orange tight hood has a cat's ears, and his mask has a cat's nose, and whiskers. His suit is yellow, (similar to "Catman" of DC comics yet unique because instead of the letter "m") and has a symbol of a cat. The costume also has an orange tail. He also has a utility belt that carries cat-related gadgets for his missions or against his foes. His eye color seems Violet, a color between Wanda's pink eyes and Foop's purple eyes which is similar to the purple of Poof's eyes. Powers and Belt Catman doesn't have any superpowers, but he does have a utility belt with some gadgets that have helped him out of many situations. On his belt are items such as: a cat laser, the "catarang", super-absorbent cat litter, a cat pen, pepper gas, and cat-nesia gas. There's also a compartment in the front of his belt that can shoot out a grappling hook in the shape of a cat paw. Even though he doesn't have any superpowers, his ability to capture mice/rats has saved Timmy's house, and all of Dimmsdale. Although not a power, with Timmy as his lawyer and his "vet", Catman can get himself out of any legal and medical situation, which has proven to be handy. Personality Catman has a unique personality, which is exactly like that of a cat- forgetful, playful, and very easily distracted. Whenever he wears his cat costume, he believes that he is a cat, including having a fear of dogs and water, and a love of yarn. He also likes to chase animals like birds, fish and mice, occasionally eating them as well. Background Adam West, who appears as himself in several other episodes, takes on the identity of Catman, a classic television hero within the Fairly OddParents universe. He wears his Catman suit constantly, which has a tendency to creep out bystanders around him. Catman first appeared in "Miss Dimmsdale", where Timmy met him at his statley manor. While trying to get an autograph from Catman, Timmy saw Vicky kissing up to Catman in an attempt to cheat her way to victory in the Miss Dimmsdale Contest which Catman was one of the judges for. At the same time, two people wanted Catman to go "nigh-nigh" since he was crazy. Catman refuses by claiming that he goes "nigh-nigh" when he pleases. Catman later witnessed Vicky trying to harm Timmy, who had wished himself to a judge as well to sabotage Vicky's effort and joined forces with Timmy to stop her. However, both Catman and Timmy were eventually tied up by Vicky and left hanging over a boiling pot of Dimmadome Dimmadogs. Timmy, however, used his buck teeth to break a canister of cat litter on Catman's utility belt, which filled the boiling pot with cat litter just before they fell in. However, Catman and Timmy were too late as Vicky had already won the contest by injuring all the other contestants, that is until Mr. Turner showed up to compete. Mr. Turner then did all the competitions all at once which was enough to impress the judges so much that they voted Mr. Turner to be the winner. Catman was so impressed by Mr. Turner's performance that he wanted "her" number. The next day, Mr. Turner would rule Dimmsdale for a day as mayor, Catman goes to Timmy who tells Catman that Mr. Turner is not going to call him (really). According to "Go Young, West Man!", Catman was also a child actor called "Catkid" who starred in a number of programs parodying Leave it to Beaver and Doogie Howser. Timmy wished Catman into a kid in this episode so that he could live the joys of youth that he never had as a child actor. While Timmy was skipping school to do this, Principal Waxelplax sent Truancy Officer Shallowgrave after them, but the threat of detention and the sentence to the pound was avoided when Catman was returned to his normal age and clarified that Timmy had been with him, revealing that the Turners had given Catman guardianship authority over Timmy as he served as legal guardian and pet simultaneously. Shallowgrave swore revenge against Timmy and Catman before taking off on a rocket. ", Timmy became Catman's lawyer, getting him out of Catman-related trouble by the simple expedient of wishing that he wasn't guilty. He attempts to find him a new place where he can help others by wishing Catman into the Crimson Chin series, but after this nearly resulted in disaster as Catman proved inadequate at facing the Chin's usual villains, he decided to return to Dimmsdale to protect the people. In Cat-Astrophe, it is revealed that he has an arch-nemesis, Dogman. Throughout the episode, he thinks Sparky is him until the real Dogman shows up. In "9 Lives!", Timmy attempts to stop Catman endangering himself- having also become his doctor/vet using his wishes- by claiming that Catman has used up eight of his nine lives. After attempts to find Adam other jobs backfire, he manages to get Catman a new job as the Dimmsdale ratcatcher. In Gone Flushin', Catman gets accidentally flushed down the toilet, when the nurse thinks he is dead. This causes him to live with the sewer rats, and become "Ratman". In Whittle Me This, Catman is celebrating his 50th anniversary being a superhero and invites Timmy to the event. Timmy decides not to go but ends up there anyway when Chloe wishes that they would both go there. When they're there, Catman mistakes her as his old partner, Catgirl. Timmy leaves without them seeing, and, thinking he's been kidnapped, takes Chloe along to help rescue him. See also *Adam West *List of guest stars on The Fairly OddParents *Catman on Wikipedia de:Catman Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Celebrities Category:Humans Category:Parodies Category:Turner family Category:Heroes Category:Alter-egos Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett